1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems and more particularly to security systems with voice recognition functions.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The use of security systems to protect people and buildings has seen an increasing demand. The basic idea of a security system is sensing a predetermined parameter and delivering a response upon changes in the value of that parameter. The parameter(s) detected by the security system usually indicates the existence of an unacceptable condition, such as an open door which should be closed, the presence of an intruder, or a condition of an emergency nature (such as fire or flood). Security systems employ many types of sensors such as motion sensors for both the indoors and outdoors, glass-break detectors, magnetic contact sensors, flood detectors, temperature sensors, smoke detectors, sensitized door mats, etc. The use of specific sensors and security systems vary from person to person and from building to building based on the security needs and concerns.
Security systems have continuously become more complex as the employment of different technologies in security systems has substantially increased to combat security challenges. Many of today's security systems employ some software programming and hardware adjustments to provide control functions and automation, such as operating lights, appliances, thermostats, motorized drapes, phones, and other devices. A security system may be configured to send an emergency signal to a specific party, such as dialing a police or a physician upon detection of an emergency condition. The emergency condition is usually programmed or pre-entered in the security system. The initiation of an action (when emergency conditions exist) is either prompted by the user or automatically started by the security system.
To increase the functionality of security systems, so that they meet changing security needs, modem security systems may employ existing or dedicated phone lines and phone systems to deliver extended functionality. For example, a security system may be configured to initiate an intercom phone call upon detecting knocking on the door, whereby the user is able to converse with visitors before opening the door. Further, a security system's owner may call a security system from a remote location using a phone to change security setup or conditions. Although the owner accesses the security system by entering a password or a form of access information, an unauthorized user may be able to disarm the system or change the existing security criteria if he knows the access information, thus straying the value of the security system.
Many security systems utilize a telephone control module that converts touch-tone tones into control commands. Any command that is enacted by the security system may now be performed from the keypad of a touch-tone phone. For example, if a user forgets to arm the security system while leaving his house, the arming of the system may be performed by a few keys on the car phone. Therefore, developments in telephony and other technologies contribute to the sophistication of security systems, for example, using computer links, through serial port connections, to provide advantages of a processor or building security systems with their own processors.
As mentioned above, the integration between the security system and other technologies of home and office automation provides an extended functionality and complexity to security systems. Unfortunately, security systems are still vulnerable to unauthorized individuals. An unauthorized individual may reach the protected areas without detection by the security system. For example, an owner may admit an unauthorized individual into the protected area before realizing the mistake. An individual may reach the protected area by passing sensors without detection. An unauthorized individual may breach the security system with stolen access information. A security need may arise without prior identification of an unauthorized individual. Further, a security need may arise independent of the existence of an unauthorized individual. Therefore, reducing or eliminating the security systems vulnerability is desirable. Further, increasing the capability of the security systems to satisfy even better security needs is also desirable.